


I will heal you

by ShinElisse



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinElisse/pseuds/ShinElisse
Summary: Baekhyun is very cheerful and cute boy who loves people. He has never been in love but gets a lot of it - from his parents, friends, classmates..One day, while he was walking home he saw a very handsome boy sitting on a bench. Baekhyun, as a curious boy he was, went to talk to him because the boy caught Baekhyun’s attention like nobody before.However, the boy didn’t speak nor showed any emotions on his beautiful face. Only his eyes were showing that he actually felt something.Why was that? Why won’t he talk? Not knowing why Baekhyun decided to find it out and change.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest works. I'm aware that it's probably not as good as some other stories here because I'm mainly a reader myself, but I hope you will still enjoy it and like it enough to tell me your opinion! ^^

School has just ended and Baekhyun was walking home – alone. However, he didn’t mind being alone. On the contrary, he liked that quiet path he was walking on. Being sophomore at Seoul High School he was quite popular among students. He had good grades, many friends, loving family and he was cute and innocent. His friends often joked about him being hyperactive and smiling all the time but that was one of things they liked about him. Another thing was his voice. The boy was great at singing and his voice could really melt a heart if he wanted to.

 

Walking home not really paying attention where he was going since he has known that path since forever, his thoughts flew to various things but wet feeling on his cheeks disturbed him from his thinking and he looked up to the sky only to see that it started to rain. Not heavy rain but one of those refreshing, soft rains. A smile immediately appeared on his lips because he liked the weather like that. That’s why he didn’t even quicken his pace like he should but instead he closed his eyes and lifted his hands a bit so he could feel raindrops. After a while of walking slowly and enjoying a calm atmosphere he was in a park near his house when he spotted someone sitting on his favorite bench. He used to sit on that bench every evening when the weather was warm or when he wanted to just think and be alone.

He walked a bit closer and he had a hard time to hold his lips closed because there on the bench sat a boy – very handsome boy in Baekhyun’s opinion. He was just sitting there, looking kind of bored or maybe… emotionless? Baekhyun couldn’t really tell which one it was but something in his head and heart was making him to go and talk to the boy before he disappeared for good.

And so Baekhyun put his hands into pockets and went to that mysterious stranger. When he was just a few steps away from him the latter had hard time to hold in chuckle because boy’s light brown hair was kind of messy but Baekhyun thought that it just added to his handsomeness. His skin looked good too, slightly tanned – opposite of Baekhyun’s actually – and his lips were perfect.  _Quite kissable,_ he thought and licked his suddenly dry lips before he widened his eyes almost in panicked manner because he thought he was going crazy.  _W-what did I just thought??_

Of course, Baekyun knew that he preferred boys but no one has ever caught his interest.  _So why this boy?_ He asked himself before looking at the boy again just to see that he was looking at him as well. Baekhyun thought there was something weird with his face. Was it because his face was so handsome? Flawless? Cute? Or perfect? But no. That wasn’t it although those things were righ. However, the weird thing was that the boy’s face was emotionless. No emotion nor reaction to younger boy’s arrival. So Baekhyun smiled his best smile and waved at the stranger once.

 

“Hi-“ he said and waited for a reply.

 

But that didn’t come. The boy sitting on a bench just looked at Baekhyun and it actually looked like he was looking through him. Beakhyun felt kind of embarrassed that the boy wasn’t answering or acknowledging him causing him to rub his nape while looking on his feet.  _This is awkward… What do I do?_ He thought, bitting his lip and then looked up at the boy again, noticing his eyes. They were beautiful, deep and Baekhyun was sure that he has never seen as beatiful eyes as his. Yes, it might have sounded cheesy but it was really true, he could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks just from one look into those deep eyes making him look away.  _What the hell? Why blush?_ He asked himself and since he wasn’t ready to admit a real reason he said to himself that it was from embarrassement.

He took a deep breath before looking at the boy again just to see that he isn’t even looking at him anymore which made Baekhyun just more determined. He sat down next to the boy and coughed to catch his attention, soon satisfied smile making its way to his lips as the said boy looked at him again.

 

“I’m Baekhyun. What’s your name?” he asked brightly, hoping that he WILL answer this time.

 

However, the boy just nodded, still emotionless and then leaned his back against a bench. Okay, now younger boy felt kind of hurt and also angry and frustrated because what was wrong with the boy?! Baekhyun sighed and leaned backwards too, noticing that it has stopped raining and it was enough for Baekhyun to try again because no matter how hard he tried ignoring the boy he just couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know why he felt this way but this boy sitting next to him was making him curious and also wanting to talking to him.  _Here we go…_

 

“Okay, stranger. I understand. You want to stay anonymous. But won’t you talk to me? I mean… when people greet you or ask you something, you should answer at least with short answer. That’s a courtesy, you know…” he said and sighed again when the latter just ruffled his hair, not even looking at him.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, knowing that he was just making a fool of himself and probably was being even annoying but still, when he stood up ready to leave something in him seemed to pull him back down so he ended up sitting down again. He could feel the boy’s stare on him so he turned ot his direction. He didn’t know if he imagined that but he thought that he saw a question in boy’s eyes. Maybe one that asked ‘Why the hell did you sit down again?’ or ‘Are you okay?’ and Baekhyun wished it was the second option.

 

“I just don’t know. Why is it? You know, it’s totally weird feeling and I think that there might be something wrong with me and I know that I’m being weird and annoying and believe, I don’t know why I am like this myself and it’s making me ang-“ he had to stop and take a deep breath because he said it all in one go.

 

When Baekhyun finally calmed down and looked into the boy’s eyes he could see slight confusion and again question so he sighed, an idea forming on his mind. Maybe the boy won’t talk to him but his eyes were showing some emotions. This thought caused Baekhyun to smile and jump up on his feet.

 

“You know what, stranger? Even if you won’t answer, I will keep talking to you, no matter how annoying I will be but I just.. want to talk to you okay- Make sure you will be here at this time tomorrow, yes? Okay. Gotta go now so.. bye!” he waved at him once with smile on his lips and then turned just to almost run home.

 

When he arrived home he took off his shoes and went to look to the kitchen, seeing that his parents were still at work he warmed a meal his mother prepared. After eating he went upstairs to his room and changed into some comfortable sweats and big hoodie – he really loved them. Settling on his bed he did his homeworks and studied a bit, soon looking out of a window. Since it was dark already he went to take a long, relaxing shower, then dressing up to his PJs before going to the bed and laying down. He pulled a quilt over his chest and stared at the ceiling while thinking about the mysterious boy he met today. He knew that maybe he made a mistake by telling him to come the very next day but he couldn’t help himself.  _Maybe he will come,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, lips slowly stretching into small smile.  _Yes, I WILL come. And I will keep talking to him._

 

_Just you wait, boy. I will make you react somehow…_

 

 

_Just like YOU made ME react this way…_

 


	2. One Sided Talk

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of him alarm clock and found it really annoying because he wanted to sleep more but that damned device wouldn’t let him so he just lazily wiped a sleep from his eyes before opening them. It was a bright morning just like he liked it but that didn’t help the fact that he was really lazy.

 

“Baekhyun, wake up. Come down for a breakfast.” His mom’s voice was heard along with soft knocks on his door.

 

“Yes.” he said, slowly sitting up before stretching his limbs and then standing up just to make his bed and take a school uniform from his wardrobe so he could get dressed after showering – he liked smelling nice in the morning.

 

After he was done with showering and dressign up he styled his hair before taking his school bag and heading down to the kitchen.

 

“Morning, sweetie.” His mom greeted him with smile while putting plate in front of him.

 

“Morning mom. Dad?” he asked her as he started eating.

 

He could clearly see how her smile faltered but then she put on her best fake smile and answered him.

 

“He left to work already.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and almost uncomfortable silence settled between them so he ate faster. After finishing his breakfast and thanking for a meal he kissed his mom’s cheek and left to school.

Walking through the park his eyes immediately went to the bench that is now empty, waiting for anybody to sit on it. Baekhyun sighed but smiled right a way because he still believed that that stranger will be there today.

 

When he came to school he met his friends and started yet another usual day. It didn’t mean that it was boring, no, because he had many people around him but it was tiring and his mind was preoccupied with the certain boy all the time. He couldn’t even properly pay attention in classes and teachers could see it but they let him off because they knew that the latter wasn’t like that at all so they thought that there was some problem going on.

It was like that until a bell announced a lunch break and Baekhyun was quite surprised because he didn’t remember even one of his classes. He packed his books and then headed to a cafeteria where he saw his friends, seriously wondering how it was possible for them to be there so quickly. He came to them and sat down while greeting everyone. There, behind that table sat all of his good friends. Key and Jonghyun are his best friends since forever – the three of them have known each other from diapers. Jonghyun and Key became a couple in time being and Baekhyun had to admit that they were really cute together. Then there were his other friends. Chen, Kris, Tao (Kris and Tao were a couple too) and Sehun. Baekhyun had even other friends, many of them actually but those sitting behind the table were good ones.

Baekhyun was still immersed to his thoughts so he didn’t really know that his friends wanted to talk to him a few times already.

 

“-khyun… yah!” he heard a voice along with stab to his ribs.

 

“Ouch- what are you doing??” he asked with unwanted yet adorable pout.

 

“We were trying to talk to you but you wouldn’t answer so I had to wake you up. What are you dreaming about, dream boy?” asked Chen while eating fried chicken.

 

“W-what? I’m not!” Baekhyun stutted and then started eating a lunch which was brought to him by his two best friends.

 

“Why does it look like you’re hiding something from us, Baek?” now it was Kris who was asking.

 

Baekhyun didn’t like to lie to his friends but he wasn’t even sure if it was worth to tell them because really, what should have he told them? That he met some stranger, weird but really handsome boy who didn’t ever react to his attempts of starting a conversation? Or how weird he himself was because he had this need to talk to the boy even though he knew that he won’t answer him? That he didn’t know what to do because he might have had a slight crush on that weirdo? No, he absolutely couldn’t tell them that. He took a deep breath and then looked at boys with the best fake smile he could muster.  


“I’m sorry if it looks like it but there’s nothing, really. I guess I just didn’t get enough of sleep last night. I’m sorry~” he said in cute manner and blinked his eyes few times.

 

“Aww—aren’t you just too cute!” Key cooed at him and pinched his cheeks.

 

A lunch break went like that, boys laughing and talking and Baekhyun participated too, talking more and laughing too when some of his friends said something funny yet his mind still went to the stranger he was eager to meet.

After the lunch break there were still some classes left but the boy couldn’t pay attention to neither of them. He was thinking about what exactly will he tell the boy if he will be there, how long should he stay and he was even thinking about leaving in case the boy won’t react. But then again, the latter knew that he won’t be able to ditch him just like that.

And so Baekhyun found himself walking to a park once again, hands stuck in his pockets and his pace was slow because he was worried and nervous to meet the boy again. This was the second time in his life that he was this nervous. _Yeah, but I can’t even remember the first so it makes this first, right?_ He wondered while walking. After a while he saw very familiar spot so he knew that just few steps separated him from that place where the bench was situated. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and then opened them before taking five more steps. His eyes flew to the bench and he bit his lip, heart skipping a beat. The boy was sitting there, looking even more stunning than the day before with his tight black jeans that fit him perfectly and Baekhyun could see that he was well built because even his top showed it – it was just simple grey tank top but it did wonders to his body. Baekhyun bit his lip again and then happily ~~ran~~ walked to the boy.

 

“Heyy, stranger!” he almost sang, smiling his best smile.

 

The boy looked up at him and Baekhyun’s thoughts went wild. _Oh my God, he’s wearing freakin’ glasses!!! He is so cute and handsome,_ he thought as he saw that the said boy was wearing black glasses that day and they really suited him. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it really happened but he thought that boy’s eyes showed slightly happiness. But he didn’t reply.

 

“Okay, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” He said, smiling and then sitting down next to the handsome stranger. “I just don’t understand WHY though. I mean you wouldn’t have come if you wouldn’t want to talk or see me, right? Yeah, I know I’m right.” He nodded to himself before looking at the latter.

 

The other blinked few times but didn’t reply which made Baekhyun sigh but then grin again and he could swer that he saw something in boy’s eyes. He shook his head and started talking again.

 

“I just wonder if you attend school. Because I see you here in these… well, cool clothes and yesterday too.. because then maybe you attend the same school as me!” he said so excited that that he even clapped his hands once, which looked adorable, before he continued. “But then again, I doubt it because you would have surely seen me. And I would know you, too. Ohh, and I believe that girls would talk only about you.” he said and then chuckled.

 

When he looked at the boy he stopped chuckling, thinking that the latter might find it weird that he's chuckling and rambling like that. _He isn't used to your behavior, Baekhyun, so calm down,_ he scolded himself mentally so he missed that tiny smile tugging on the boy's lips. However, that disappeared as soon as it came and that's why when Baek looked at him, all he saw was his handsome yet emotionless face.

 

“I mean, you look very handsome. NOT that I was checking you out, because I wasn't, it's just that everybody can see it even miles away. Don't misunderstand, I don't have a crush on you or something like that but you just have this charisma and your eyes and lips ar- OH GOD, what am I even saying??!” he stopped talking but at that point his cheeks were as red tomato.

He coughed and hid his face in his hands for a while, letting the silence take its place. Suddenly, Baek sat up and looked at the boy.

 

“I gotta go in a minute but I have so much to tell you!You have to come even tomorrow, promise! Or since you don't wanna talk to me... sign this! I want to know your name, please..?” he tried to use his aegyo while handing the boy a paper with pen.

 

He counted with no reaction at all so he was very surprised when he heard a sigh and then the latter took the paper and pen. After a while he handed it back to Baekhyun but he kept the pen. The younger boy took the paper still in schock and amazement before he finally looked down and saw _Chanyeol_ written there.

 

“S-so, you're Chanyeol, huh? Nice name. Nice to meet you, Chanyeol.” he said and grinned again but then his phone buzzed and he immediately knew who it was.

 

“Ohh, I gotta go now, mom's calling me. Be here tomorrow, Chanyeol. See you!” he waved at him before standing up and running home.

 

What he didn't see was the way that disappointment filled Chanyeol's eyes...

 


	3. Breakdown

It was Friday afternoon and Baekhyun was heading home. His mood wasn't the best because he heard his parent fight this morning and it made him feel sad, thinking that his parents weren't as perfect as he thought they were. You know, without fights, just love and happiness. He found it suspicious that recently his parents left to work at different times but he just left it like that. He also noticed his mom's fake smiles but he was too stupid to realize it. _I should have paid more attention to it,_ he sighed and kept walking in slow pace. Out of nowhere, it started to rain but not one of those refreshing rain, this one was heavy rain. This just added to Baekhyun's sadness/frustration, knowing that he won't be able to meet Chanyeol today. Baekhyun has always been sensitive and that's why today's events made him break down.

When he saw that familiar bench but no Chanyeol he felt his eyes water. _What did you expect, stupid? He wouldn't come when it's raining._ He didn't really care that he was soaked, he sat on the bench and thinking about his parents and even Chanyeol he started to cry. Heavy rain was pouring down on him but he couldn't care less as sobs escaped his trembling lips, head laid in his hands. He didn't know how long he has been crying when suddenly...

 

Big hands pried his own ones from his face so he stopped sobbing and looked up to see who it was just to let out surprised sob-like sound.

 

“Ch-chanyeol..?” his voice broke a little as he couldn't believe that Chanyeol was standing there.

 

He didn't reply but grabbed Baekhyun's hand and made him stand up. Soon, while holding his hand he started running.

The shorter boy didn't understand. Why was Chanyeol there? That stranger who didn't reply to his questions? The one who didn't react to his presence? Where were they going? Did that mean that the boy cared about him? Is that why he came? - These questions were going through his head and that's why he didn't even realize that they had stopped. He's awaken from his thoughts when a warm hand disappeared from his own. He looked up once again just to see that the other boy was as soaked as himself and if he wouldn't be so confused and sad, he would have noticed how hot the boy looked with water dripping down from his hair to exposed neck. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip while looking into Chanyeol's eyes before tears started running down his cheeks because this unknown boy just made him feel even weaker than he already was. Without any words, not caring at all he hugged the tall boy standing in front of him. He buried his face to the latter's chest and he could feel him freeze but not stepping back. Baekhyun just wanted to let his tears out. He didn't know how long they were standing like that but when he was calm enough he stepped back with slight blush on his cheeks. It wasn't his intention to breakdown and embarrasse himself even more but it just happened. Coughing he rubbed his nape and spoke.

 

“I-I'm sorry, Chanyeol.” he whispered.

 

The latter didn't reply, of course, but he took Baekhyun's hand and dragged him with him. It was just then that Baekhyun looked around himself just to see that they were in some cafe he didn't know. Suddenly, deep blush appeared on his face when he realized that he didn't just have a breakdown in front of the boy but also in front of other people. Putting his head down in shame he sat down without even looking at the silent boy after he stopped at one empty table. After a while Baekhyun looked up and saw that Chanyeol was looking at him as if he was waiting for the latter to speak. And so he did.

 

“I'm really sorry.” he repeated himself while looking at him.

 

Chanyeol didn't reply but shook his head as if he wanted to say that it was okay and the younger boy was kind of happy because yesterday, this boy didn't react like he did now. This brought small smile onto Baekhyun's lips. Just as he wanted to speak again, he got interrupted.

 

“Welcome! It's you again.” a pretty girl smiled sweetly at Chanyeol and then looked at Baekhyun. “Oh, you even brought a friend with you today.” she said, sounding a bit happy.

 

Baekhyun could only muster small smile and dip of his head which made the girl smile even wider while taking out her pen with notebook, ready to take their orders. “So, what would you like to have?”

 

“Just tea, please.” Baekhyun said before looking at Chanyeol, curious how he will order something if he won't speak.

 

Chanyeol on the other hand was very clever and just took a paper from the table and showed the waitress drink he wanted. The girl smiled and nodded, used to this behavior already.

 

“I'll be right back.”

 

The boys were looking at each other in awkward silence when the girl left. In the end, it was Baekhyun who broke the silence – again.

 

“I just..” he sighed and after taking a deep breath he continued. “I made a fool of myself again, didn't I?” he asked with sad smile on his pretty face, looking on the table.

 

He was awaiting some kind of response from the other but as expected, it didn't come which made him sigh and look up. Even though Chanyeol didn't show any emotion, his eyes were honest as he shook his head slowly but firmly. Baekhyun's heart was ready to burst out of happiness because, although this boy didn't speak to him, he at least reacted somehow and it was enough for the latter – for now. He smiled and nodded again as 'thank you' sign before comfortable silence settled around them. After a while, when the girl brought their orders and left, Baekhyun spoke again.

 

“I thought I won't meet you today when it started to rain.. but I'm really happy that we met.” he grinned lightly and the latter's eyes sparked a bit but that spark disappeared right a way. He nodded his head and Baekhyun didn't know what it should mean so he just continued. “I hope your day was better than mine. You know, the reason why I cried was because my parents fought today and although it probably happens to all people, I was surprised. They seemed like dream couple, you know..” he smiled bitterly but then shook his head. “I'm okay now though. Thanks to you, actually. Thanks to fact that you came. I really don't know for how long I would have stayed there, crying. I'm pretty sensitive, right? My dad always says that I'm just like girl.” he laughed softly, almost awkwardly before continuing. “But I don't mind it. Do you?” he tilted his head and before the other could react he spoke again. “Of course you don't, you don't even speak to me- Oh!” he gasped in realization. “It that.. a reason why you don't talk to me? … No, probably not, right? Chanyeol, do you even have any friends? Do you talk to other people? Or am I the only one whom you don't talk to? It would be pretty sad...” he said and after a lot of talking he stopped, clearing his throat. “I.. I should probably go home otherwise my mom will be worried. We will meet tomorrow, right? If it's nice weather, let's meet in a park and if it's raining.. let's meet here, yeah? Okay, so- bye, Chanyeol. I'm raelly happy that you didn't ignore me today.” he grinned and waved at the taller boy.

 

Putting some money on the table and then run home while thinking about the boy he left in a cafe. After coming home, all wet he called his mom in order to inform her that he was okay. And although she asked him many questions he didn't reply, just excused himself and went to change his clothes. He didn't want to speak to her because he knows that then he would have to ask her why there was a fight between her and his dad and actually, Baekhyun wasn't sure if he wanted to know that reason. He took a long, hot bath and later watched a TV before falling asleep.

 


	4. The Answer

Baekhyun met Chanyeol right next day in a park since the day was sunny and both of boys could sit on the bench. Smiling boy was talking to Chanyeol rather happily – telling him what he liked, what he disliked, he laughed on his own jokes and complimented Chanyeol. He also asked him few questions just to see if he will answer at least once but he didn't and it made the younger boy a bit sad but he wouldn't give up and that's why he continued talking about all various things, for example, music. He told the latter how he loved singing, what kind of music he liked, which song was his favorite, which artist he admired.. He even mentioned books, movies, dramas, mangas and even some anime. However, he didn't get any respond which just made him sigh a lot.

 

It was almost 6pm and Baekhyun was sure that he has never talked as much as today. It was actually HIM who talked whole day, without a break. He had to praise himself because he was able to find things to talk about just so he could stay with mute boy. With the boy who almost totally ignored him. Baekhyun still didn't know why he had this need to get to know the mysterious, silent boy, he just had. And even though he was wondering about it this morning, he couldn't answer that question. He just knew that every time he was ready to give up, something just pulled him back and he was there again, trying to chat with the boy, trying to get any response. And today wasn't different. He was really ready to stand up and leave the boy when his curiosity just pulled him back.

 

“Okay, silent boy. I gotta go. You know, I'm out of questions and things I could talk about. It would be different if you would actually reply or whatever, but like this.. it will be very difficult. But don't be so happy because I won't give up, Chanyeol.” he shook his head. “I.. I will make you talk to me once.” he said and nodded to himself before he stood up and waved at boy, saying good night and going home.

 

 

 

 

They met even day after that day, and day after and after... Days turned to weeks...

 

Nothing really changed in those 4 weeks. Chanyeol didn't reply to Baekhyun, didn't show any emotions or interest in what he was saying. He just sat there and listened to the latter, nodding sometimes but it was also really very rare.

Baekhyun on the other side was very sad and desperate. Every single day it was HIM who talked, HIM who initiated another meeting, HIM who laughed.. He was worried that if it will continue like this he won't have a thing to talk about with handsome but very silent boy. He talked about everything and anything, being sure that Chanyeol got so many informations about him that he could have written a book about him. Meanwhile, Baekhyun's parents fought more and more when they thought that their son couldn't hear them. He did hear them though, but every time they started he went out because he didn't want to hear that. He didn't say a word to Chanyeol - he didn't say how sad he was, how desperate and frustrated he felt.. He acted all strong and happy. At home as well. It was just him and his mom all the time, because his father was always out and his mom didn't talk to him about that but he knew that sooner or later they will divorce.

Also, there were Baekhyun's friends. They called him every day to hang out with them, but he woud decline and go to meet Chanyeol which was another reason for him to become sad. He was refusing his friends just to talk to that emotionless boy.

 

However, he was ready to say the last goodbye to Chanyeol today because he couldn't go on like that. He even fought with his best friend Key today because he once again refused to hang out with them. Key said some bad things to him but Baekhyun knew that they were true. His friends didn't even know that he was meeting Chanyeol because he knew that they would wan tto meet him. And what would he tell them then? If they wouldn't get any response from Chanyeol? He couldn't do that so he decided that he won't loose his friends just because of the tall boy – the boy he'd met a few weeks ago.

Baekhyun wasn't smiling like he used to when he was walking to a park – his face was scrunched into sad frown. He slowed down once he saw the bench and Chanyeol sitting there. Talking a deep breath he cought to get the boy's attention when he was near enough.

 

“Hi, Chanyeol.” he said without his usual happiness.

 

The other boy looked up and saw that there was something wrong with Baekhyun yet he didn't show any emotion nor did he reply. The younger boy sighed again and sat down. He didn't start speaking like always, instead he was quiet, just sitting next to the handsome boy. After few minutes passed he decided to speak.

 

“We.. Oh, wait- there is no WE in the first place. I'm sorry, Chanyeol but it's already few weeks since we know each other, right? I.. Ugh, why is this so hard?!” he said frustrated and then stood up because he didn't feel like sitting.

 

“We should jus-” he started but got cut off by new male voice.

 

“Chanyeol!!! C'mon, man, why are you here again? Oh, hello.” the boy who came for Chanyeol looked surprised to see the tall boy with some companion.

 

This was when Baekhyun felt self-conscious for the first time in his life because right in front of him stood maybe the sexiest man he had ever seen. He parted his slightly just to greet him. Funny thing was that he couldn't even be angry with that boy because he looked like some sex God. _But Chanyeol is more handsome and perfect, of course,_ he thought immediately because indeed, this boy wasn't Baekhyun's type. He liked boys like tall, silent boy next to him. _Bullshit, Baekhyun, you just like HIM,_ said voice in his head and the latter knew it was true. He liked Chanyeol a lot and that's why he was also worried while looking at the other boy. _Is this.. his boyfriend_? This was the question in Baekhyun's head, making him bit his bottom lip.

 

“Please, go, mom is looking for you. Something about giving you food or something.” black-haired boy said with small shrug of his shoulders.

 

Chanyeol nodded and stood up, turning to Baekhyun just to wave at him without any word or change of his expression. After that gesture he turned and left. The shorter boy was bewildered but he caught his chance and pulled the other boy's sleeve when he was about to leave, too.

 

“Umm.. Excuse me..”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun was lying on his bed and looking on the ceiling while thinking about his conversation with Kai – the boy who came for Chanyeol.

 

 

_FLASHBACK***_

 

“ _Umm.. Excuse me..” he said and the boy looked at him curiously._

 

“ _I-I'm Baekhyun and.. maybe it's not my business but.. how do you know Chanyeol?” he asked, looking at the boy._

 

“ _Hey, Baekhyun. My name's Kai. Well, if you know Chanyeol's name I guess that means that that punk trusts you so I can as well, right? I'm his cousin but why do you ask?” Kai asked with slight smile on his plump lips._

 

_Baekhyun was bewildered once again because of what the other boy said. Chanyeol.. trusted him? How would he know?Baekhyun was also relieved that this guy was just Chanyeol's cousin and nothing more but he just shook his head and spoke again._

 

“ _I just wanted to ask..” he hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Why Chanyeol doesn't talk? Is he ill? Or.. is it just me he doesn't talk to?” he asked, hoping that he will get answers this time._

 

_Kai scratched his nape and then sighed, shaking his head. “It's not you, Baekhyun. He's not ill either. It's just.. Something happened in past. I can't tell you what, you know, it's not my tale to tell, but ever since then Chanyeol hasn't spoken a word. Not to me, not to anybody. Before that incident, he was really cheerful and smiley boy. But after that.. he started to study at home, through internet and book and the doctor said that it's his way of dealing with things. He said that my cousin might not be able to speak nor to show any emotion in a future if he won't speak soon. We all worry about him and he know it. I even think that he feels sorry but he can't get himself to speak anymore. And maybe he doesn't even want to, we can only guess.” great sadness is delivered through the boy's voice._

 

 _To say that Baekhyun was surprised was even weak word. He felt hurt by those words because, what_ _must have happened to his Chanyeol that he made this kind of protection? Baekhyun felt tears in his eyes but he blinked them away, coughing a bit just to find his voice._

 

“ _How.. how long?” he asked, knowing that Kai will understand his question._

 

_And he did, indeed. “It-It's been 8 years now. He's 19.”_

 

 

 

 

_***_

 

 

 

Baekhyun wiped his tears because just thinking about it made him feel hurt and even more determined to help the silent boy. Yes, he wanted to stop seeing him but after today he wanted nothing else but to make Chanyeol speak and smile again. Kai told him that there was really small chance, after so many years but.. chance is still chance, right?

 

_I won't give up that easily, Chanyeol, I promise._

 


	5. STAY

Two weeks. Another two weeks have passed and everything was the same – Baekhyun was still determined to make Chanyeol speak and Chanyeol was always quiet. Something, Baekhyun could even seet that the boy wanted to answer but it just didn't work and after some time, Baekhyun became slightly depressed. Nobody could see it though because the latter was always in his room if he wasn't meeting Chaneyol and he didn't didn't talk to his friends anymore. Not because he wouldn't want to talk to them but because he didn't want them to see how pathetic he became. The boy also knew that if he would talk to them, they would ask him questions as usually and he would have had to lie again. And he hated it. He was wondering every single day if it was really worth it. His best friends were left behind and he started to loose his confidence just so he could be with a boy who maybe even wasn't interested in him or his friendship at all. It was true that the said boy started to answer Baekhyun's questions by writing it on a paper but those occasions were very rare. In the time being, Baekhyun has informed the other boy about everything that happened to him – excluding his depressions – from his 3th birthday until now, he smiled and laughed and sometimes, he even asked boy for help when he didn't know how to solve his homeworks. He also brought some books and read it aloud to the boy and he used to sing while sitting on that bench. Those were times when Baekhyun could see some emotions flicker in the latter's eyes but just for a moment before it disappeared again. Baekhyun has never daid that he knew the reason why was the older boy like that but after almost 4 months he was thinking about confessing it because he couldn't go on like that. His confidence has reached the bottom level.

 

And so he was sitting there on a bench beside Chanyeol, thinking about how to start with what he had to say. Biting his lip he played with his fingers – this was it. This was the day when he will say goodbye to Chanyeol and his life will be the same again – with his friends and without depressions. He took a deep breath and looked at the latter who was currently writing something into his notebook.

 

“Umm, Chanyeol.” he spoke to catch the other's attention.

 

Chanyeol looked up with curious eyes and since the younger boy was already used to this expression, he knew he was asking what was wrong.

 

“I have something to confess.” he admitted and looked down at his hands. “I.. I know that I should have said it sooner because it's something about you but I didn't want you to feel like I was stalking you or something because I wasn't, I swear. Okay, I did ask for an answer in the first place but I wasn't threating him to tell me, he said it because he said that if you trust me then he could, too. And who was I to stop him? I mean, I was so curious and determined to find out if you are ill or if it's just me whom you don't talk to..” he started blabbering nervously because even though he was going to say goodbye, he didn't want the boy to hate him.

 

Chanyeol shook his head, confused since he didn't know what the other boy meant but Baekhyun couldn't blame him since he himself wouldn't have understood either. Sighing, he calmed down and then slowly looked into Chanyeol's eyes. _I will surely miss them,_ he thought and just one thought about leaving the boy squeezed Baekhyun's chest painfully.

 

“I know, Chanyeol.” he said quietly. “I know that you aren't ill and that you cna't help it that you can't speak. Kai told me.” he finished and for the first time he saw panic rising into Chanyeol's features.

 

He quickly lifted his hands in front of him and shook them together with his head. “No, no, _no_. He didn't say WHY you are like this, he said that it's not his tale to tell but he just.. told me that something happened and that's why you don't talk.” he assured the latter.

 

A relief filled those dark orbs he was looking into and a wave of sadness washed right through Baekhyun's body, the boy smiling sadly while averting his eyes.

 

“You don't trust me that much that you're relieved I don't know the truth, Chanyeol? Am I really that nothing to you?” he asked quietly, his eyes slowly watering. “You know.. I thought that maybe- maybe I could help you. That if I would be with you everyday, talking to you, sharing my secrets, my worries and my happiness with you, that I would gain your trust so you could speak to me once. But I don't see any change and it hurts. I left my friends behind just because I wanted to help you and then I would introduce you to them and we could hang out. Don't misunderstand, I wouldn't be ashamed of introducing you even now but I'm sure you would feel uncomfortable and that's why I didn't tell them about you, for your sake. My.. my confidence disappeared, too and I never really had problems with it. But.. but it's so hard to stay confident when I can't help you. I know that it's not your fault, I know it well, but there was also a chance that you would want to talk to me so much that you would fight yourself even if it would be hard and you would speak. I was wrong, now I know it. I'm sorry, Chanyeol, I really like you and want to be your.. friend but this is destroying me. I- I can't stay with you like this.” he shook his head sadly and few tears escaped his watery eyes.

 

 

 

He didn't know why he was crying since it wasn't like Chanyeol was his boyfriend and they were breaking up and it wasn't even like the latter would be his proper friend. After all, Baekhyun knew almost nothing about him because he was the only one talking between the two of them.

He took a deep breath and stood up, soon leaning down and hugging Chanyeol for a second and also last time.

 

“Anyway.. I'm happy that I met you, Chanyeol. Have a good life and find something what will make you speak. Something you will treasure and want in your life. Also.. open up to people who care about you. I'm sorry I can't stay in your life.” he whispered to Chanyeol's ear while hugging him.

 

Just when he was about to pull away he felt big hands around his waist. His breath hitched because.. _He's freakin' hugging me back! Chanyeol is hugging me back!_ He screamed in his head and didn't dare to pull away. He thought that it couldn't get better but he was proven wrong because in the next second he could feel hot breath on his ear and..

 

“ _Stay, please..”_

 

Low whisper was heard.

 


	6. Talking

Baekhyun froze on the spot with wide eyes, not knowing if it was just his imagination or if Chanyeol really whispered to his ear. He didn't move for a while because he was too shocked to do anything but his lips opened on their own account.

 

“W-what?” he stuttered in whisper-like voice.

 

Chanyeol turned his head a bit just to cough and then he put his lips near the latter's ear again. “I.. I will do my best so.. stay, please. I don't think I can do it without you, Baekhyun.” he said in rough which was caused by ages of not talking, and his arms around Baekhyun tightened.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand almost forgot how to breathe because damn! Chanyeol's voice was so deep and so beautiful, and even though now it was rough, Baekhyun understood why. After couple of minutes of just staying there, Baekhyun stepped back slowly and looked at the taller boy sitting on the bench. Out of nowhere, he pinched skin on his hand and hissed, not caring that Chanyeol was looking at him with raised eyebrows because all he thought about was that it wasn't dream. Chanyeol really TALKED to him. He felt as if butterflies started frying in his stomach – tickling yet good feeling. When he got enough of courage, he looked at the other boy and swallowed.

 

“You.. you are really talking to me. Ch-chanyeol, you are talking!” he almost shouted and even jumped a bit because of happiness he felt.

 

The older boy couldn't really control his expressions yet since he didn't use it for such a long time but tiny smile found its way to his lips. “Yes, I am. Thanks to you. So now.. you can't leave me, understand?” she said and Baekhyun could  _hear_ a grin in tone of his voice though it was unseen on his face.

 

Nodding quickly, he sat down next to Chanyeol again. “Woah, I really lost all of my hope and confidence. I thought I will have to leave and not to bother you again.” he said with small sigh before smiling at the latter, his eyes forming crescents – something Chanyeol loved though he never said it.

 

“I'm sorry, really. You were never bothering me, I was really happy that you kept coming to me.” he started after longer silence, still getting used to idea of talking. “I was just afraid and so used to being quiet that I didn't know how to.. answer. I'm really sorry though. I could see how disappointed you were and I really wanted to answer or react but just.. I'm sorry.” he said in the end with difficulties and lowered his head.

 

Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat and although he knew that Chanyeol was right, that he had hurt him, all he could think of now was that Chanyeol was talking to him. Nobody could have made him talk in those years but him, Baekhyun, could. He smiled at this thought and patted Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

“It's okay, Chanyeol. I understand that you could do nothing about that at that time. I'm just happy that you're talking to me now. I have to admit that I was feeling embarrassed at first because it was just me who talked all the time but I got quite used to it.” he said amused and when Chanyeol lifted his head up, Baekhyun's world has stopped and his breath hitched – Chanyeol was smiling handsomely.

 

“I like it, when you say my name.” he said, smiling and Baekhyun blushed because, how could that guy be so straightforward? “And.. you have never heard my name from me so.. I'm Park Chanyeol, pleasure to meet you.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun was wondering if this was the same guy he'd met.

 

He took his bigger hand anyway and shook it. “B-byun Baekhyun.” he stuttered and cursed internally on himself.

 

Just as the older boy was about to say something, Kai appeared. “Hey, man. Mom's looking for you.” he said and then smiled at Baekhyun. “Hi.”

 

“Hello--” Baekhyun said almost cutely before looking at the boy beside him; it seemed that Chanyeol had to leave.

 

“Tell her I'll come later.” Chanyeol said to Kai.

 

“ 'k.” the dark haired boy said and turned to leave but then stopped in his track and slowly, very slowly, turned back to his cousin, eyes wide as if he saw a ghost. “Y-y-you..” he said, pointing his finger on the latter.

 

Baekhyun really wanted to burst into laughing fit because Kai's face was priceless but he knew how the latter felt since he himself was too shocked when Chanyeol whispered the first time. Looking at the said boy he saw that he was smiling.

 

“Yes..” he nodded and when he saw tears in Kai's eyes he stood up.

 

“Oh God, Chanyeol!” his cousin shouted happily and hugged him tightly, not believing he just heard him talk. After so many years, nothing could make him talk to them and then.. one small cute boy came and made him talk in less than half an year. _Amazing,_ he thought while wiping away his tears. He didn't cry easily but this was very happy occasion so he was not a bit ashamed. He stepped back and looked at Baekhyun who was sitting there and smiling at them. “Thank you, Baekhyun. For making my cousin talk again.” he said with sincere smile.

 

The said boy blushed right a way and looked down on his lap, his voice shy when he spoke. “It's not really my doing.”

 

“It is, though.” Chanyeol's voice was heard and Kai laughed.

 

“Okay, I will leave you two now but Yeol, don't be too late because if I tell mom that you're talking again she will want to go out and find you on her own.” Kai said jokingly and patted Chanyeol's shoulder before greeting Baekhyun and leaving.

 

Chanyeol went to sit next to the younger boy with somewhat more relaxed face, his smile even more handsome than it was before. “You heard him, I will have to go because you wouldn't believe it but his mother is really unstoppable when she wants something.” he said and chuckled lowly, the sound rough yet beautiful to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun couldn't help but to stare at this boy in front of him. This handsome, cute, hot and potentionally talkative boy. Baekhyun was sure that he liked him even more now because as cool as he was before, now he was even better. He was glad to see that they matched well together, however, there was small problem for the younger boy – now that Chanyeol started talking and showing emotions to him, he became shy and didn't really want to talk as much because he was afraid of how would Chanyeol react, which was ridiculous, seeing that he has talked to him so much and said so many nonsenses that he shouldn't be shy anymore.  _Get to your senses, Byun Baekhyun! Now you have what you wanted so talk to him!_ He shouted at himself in his head, soon looking at the tall boy and smiling.

 

“I like it.. that you talk like this. Your voice is really beautiful and manly, you know.” he said and only when he heard how bad he sounded he quickly added. “I mean..! I mean, in the past, I was always talking and blabbering s-so it's nice now to hear YOU in exchange.”

 

“So you like my voice, huh? And if I remember right, you even said that I'm handsome once, right?” Chanyeol said, teasing tone in his voice.

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened because he couldn't believe that the latter remembered it and he couldn't believe that Chanyeol was teasing him!  _Will it be like this now? Him being all tease and smiling..?_ he thought while fighting blush in his cheeks. It scared him but at the same time he was happy and liked the idea. He felt warm all of sudden.  _Yeah, of course I feel like that. Chanyeol is teasing me and I'm still quiet! Gotta get away from here.._ he thought before standing up suddenly.

 

“I'm going home now. Mom is waiting for me. We'll meet tomorrow, okay? Bye, Chanyeol.” he said, cheeks flushed as he waved at the other boy and then ran home.

 

When he was already in his bed after a long, hot shower, he thought about how cowardly he has run away. It wasn't like he didn't like being there with Chanyeol because he did, but he was loosing control of himself and that wasn't good. That's why Baekhyun decided that going home would be the best solution. And maybe it even was. He was sure now in safety of his home that the next day, when he'll meet the taller boy he will be confident Baekhyun again.  _Yes, that's right.._

 


	7. Fears

Baekhyun was very excited the very next day. He was just sitting in one of those boring History classes and didn't pay attention because he was thinking about how wonderful day it will be after school, the thought making him smile when he imagined that today when he will meet Chanyeol, the latter will actually talk to him. And Baekhyun promised to himself that today, he will talk too – a lot. He couldn't wait for school to end, just drawing some hearts into his book when suddenly, one question caught his attention.

 

“I hope that all of you are prepared for today's trip. Do you have packed your things?” the teacher asked and everyone loudly cheered with 'yes!'

 

Confused, Baekhyun turned to the nearest boy next to him and asked him what trip was teacher talking about. The latter looked at him as if he was crazy and then spoke.

 

“Seriously? He was mentioning this trip past week, dude. We're leaving today at 6pm and the trip lasts 2 weeks. It's something like camp.” he said, soon turning away.

 

_W-what?? But I don't remember anything like that! I'm not even packed!!_ Baekhyun started panicking. Of course he didn't remember it since he was really distracted by Chanyeol.  _Shit! What to do?_ He panicked even more when he realized that his friends won't help him now.  _Friends.._ he sighed and suddenly, the trip wasn't as important to him. He had to make up with his friends first – and the sooner the better. So he decided that he will go to them on lunch break and after school he will run home and pack as fast as he could. Another sigh escaped his lips and he laid his head on the desk, thinking about what exactly he should have said to his friends. Should he just tell the truth? About Chanyeol and about everything that has happened? Yes, yes, he should. There was nothing else to do or say and now that the handsome boy opened up to him, now that he spoke, he could introduce him to his friends after some time. He was interrupted form his thoughts by bellring so he jumped up and packed his things, soon looking at his wristwatch just to widen his eyes.  _L-lunch break? Already?_ He was quite surprised that the day went by so fast and he was also very, very nervous. What if his friends won't forgive him? What if they will yell at him and send him away? Well, he had to at least try so he walked out of classroom, right into a cafeteria where he saw his friends. Yes, they were first there as always. Just that thought made him smile. However, as he got closer and closer, his hands started to sweat and he gulped. Key saw him and informed all of boys so they were all looking at him. Baekhyun could swear that he was about to faint as he stopped in front of their table but he couldn't say anything, just standing there and looking at his shoes which seemed to be more interesting than ever. Unfortunately, nobody spoke first so he had to be the one to do it.

 

He took a deep breath and bit his lip, looking up at boys. His heart was beating too fast.  _Will I have a heartattack_ ? He thought but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth. However, he was cut off by Chen's voice.

 

“Breath and have a seat. You look like you are about to faint, Baek.”

 

“Are you okay? Do you wanna take a sip?” Tao handed him a bottle of water after Baekhyun sat down.

 

That was the moment which broke Baekhyun. Because how could his friends be so perfect? How could they worry about him even after he left them behind? He didn't know when but few tears escaped his beautiful eyes.

 

“I'm- I'm so sorry.” his voice broke as he bit his bottom lip.

 

“Aww.. c'mon, don't cry, you cute human being.” Key's voice was heard as he hugged Baekhyn close to him.

 

Jonghyun, who could see that Key was close to tears too, smiled and put comforting hand on his shoulder. The same went fro Kris since he saw that Tao was trying to hide the fact that he wanted to shed tears, too. Chen and Sehun looked at each other and laughed. No way in hell that they would comfort each other.

 

“It's true that we were angry.. but it was more about being worried and kind of disappointed, you know.” Jonghyun said softly and Tao nodded.

 

“Jonghyun's right. You were closing to yourself and we were worried. And you rejected us so much..” Chinese boy sighed and leaned more on Kris' shoulder.

 

After some time, when Baekhyun stopped crying, he looked at boys. “I'm really sorry. I wasn't closing to myself.. it's just..” he started but sighed.

 

“Explain then.” Sehun smiled slightly.

 

And so Baekhyun told his story. How he found this strange boy who didn't talk to him, how he was so interested in him that he couldn't focus on other things and how he made a promise to himself that he WILL make him answer and talk to him. He also explained them that he was distanding himself because he didn't want to lie to them, nor he could tell them the truth 'cause he knew that they would want to meet Chanyeol and the latter wasn't prepared for that. Then he told them about that time he almost gave up but them met Kai who explained why Chanyeol didn't talk. Baekhyun, of course, didn't tell his friends that reason, he just apologized and said that it's not something he should tell. His friends understood so he continued telling how he almost gave up for a second time and that was when Chanyeol stopped him. As the boy was saying this, Key let out a sound similar to squeal.

 

“Now THIS sounds like from some movie!” he said with big smile gracing his lips.

 

“Yeah, that boy has style. Letting you get attached, desperate and then – BOOM! Stopping you from leaving becau-” Kris stopped speaking when he saw that everyone was looking at him with weird faces.

 

“What the hell, man..” Sehun said and Tao just giggled, kissing his boyfriend while whispering that he found his speech absolutely adorable.

 

“Yeah.. Well.. I think.. No, I know, that I really like him, guys. And I'm so sorry for leaving you behind but it was just stronger than me.” Baekhyun sent them his eyesmile that nobody could resist.

 

“Iit's okay now that we know what's going on.” Chen said with smile.

 

“Let's change a topic then, shall we? Are you excited about our trip?” Tao almost jumped up, he was that excited.

 

_Oh, kill me,_ Baekhyun sighed and laid his head down on the table.

 

“Well, well, what's wrong now, Baek? Worried about those 2weeks without your prince?” Jonghyun teased the poor boy.

 

_Oh, kill me twice!_ Baekhyun whined because he didn't think about it sooner.

 

“Seriously, what's wrong?” Kris askedwhen he saw that Baekhyun was serious.

 

“It's not about Chanyeol. Although now that I think aobut it, I'm not really sure how I will tell him that I'm going on a trip.” Baekhyun sighed again.

 

“Wait, you still didn't tell him? How come? And don't you have his number?” Tao asked in surprised voice.

 

“Well, that's exactly the problem!” he whined again. “I was so distracted these past weeks that I totally misheard news about trip! I'm not even packet yet.” he said and faked a cry.

 

“What??” Tao and Key jumped up from the table at the same time.

 

“You must be kidding!” “Are you serious??” the two of them said at the same time again.

 

“What to do--?” Baekhyun said pathetically.

 

“We're going pack you right now. C'mon, stand up!” Tao pulled the latter up while Key whispered to Jonghyun that they will meet later.

 

“What? Now? We're skipping?” Baekhyun asked innocently.

 

He didn't get any answer but both, Tao and Key, pulled him out of school. They were chatting while going to Baekhyun's place and when they were passing thorugh a park, Baekhyun's eyes went to his and Chanyeol's bench.  _How will I tell him_ ? He thought sadly because he didn't have his number nor he will be able to meet him. Not too long after, they were all in his room, tyring to find things he will need for trip. Since it'll be something like camp, they didn't really pack many jeans but rather more comfortable clothes. The same went for t-shirts and such. It was weird that packing could take so long time. And Baekhyun couldn't even imagine how he would make it in time without his friends (who did more packing than he himself).

It was quite late when Key and Tao said their goodbyes before going home to prepare themselves for departure. After they left, Baekhyun took a shower and got dressed just in time to go. He grabbed his bag and with sigh went down to say goodbye to his mother. He talked to her for some time, ending their talk with brief kiss on her cheek and then he left. From that moment, Baekhyun's mind was blurry. He remembered meeting with his friends next to big bus and talking about everything and anything. He also remembered that they were joking and laughing whole ride until they came to their destivation. It really was camping and it was fun. Baekhyun, Chen and Sehun shared tent where they talked and laughed a lot, having pretty good time. Whole 2weeks were really great – so relaxing and refreshing. Even though Baekhyun thought about Chanyeol often – more than often actually – his friends always distracted him and he ended up having fun instead of longing for the tall boy.

 

He would lie if he said that he didn't like it, that he didn't have fun because he did. A lot of it. However, past 4 days he couldn't stop thinking about Chanyeol. He was nervous and worried if the latter was okay, if he made new friends since he started talking now, if he found someone else. Someone, who didn't leave him behind just because some school trip.  _Will he still want to be with me now that he can easily make new friends? Will he.. still be my.. friend?_ Those were thoughts going through the younger boy's head. Also, he really missed his giant – missed talking to him, looking at him, smiling at him and he missed Chanyeol who talked the most. And so, as days went by, he started to be really excited about going home and his friends noticed it too because Baekhyun's eyes were literally sparkling when he stepped out of a bus.

 

It was Saturday morning and even though Baekhyun was really tired from the ride he didn't want to go rest or sleep, no, he greeted his mom with wide smile, ate something and then quickly went upstairs just to take a quick shower so he could go out. He chose nice clothes – wanting to impress the tall boy he was about to meet – but before leaving house he unpacked. After finishing he almost skipped down to the kitchen.

 

“I'm going out mom. Won't be late.” he said before kissing hi mom's cheek and going out.

 

It was a bit early but he didn't mind it, he was ready to wait for Chanyeol. When he came to 'their' bench he sat down, smiling widely because he was excited to see the other boy again. He kept sitting there, occasionally playing some game on his phone before he looked around. And there he was. Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat when he saw Chanyeol coming to him in cool clothes but it seemed that the latter hasn't noticed Baekhyun yet. Baekhyun couldn't really stop himself so he jumped up and ran to the boy. Chanyeol looked up just to see – and feel – how the younger boy threw himself on him. Yes, Baekhyun was, indeed, hugging him. Tightly.

 

“Chanyeol, hi!” he said happily and when he realized what he's done, he stepped back with small blush creeping into his cheeks.

 

That was his expression until he realized that something was wrong. But what was it? Looking up into Chanyeol's, he immediately knew what it was.  _He.. didn't greet me back,_ he thought, bitting his lip but he couldn't start panicking right a way, right?

 

“How.. have you been?” he asked carefully with his eyes still settled on the other boy, expecting an aswer. However, it didn't come.

 

Baekhyun felt like crying out from frustration. Did he just imagine that day when the latter spoke to him?  _No, no, it wasn't imagination, so what's wrong?_ He wouldn't handle going back to way they were in the beginning.  _Just.. no!_

 

“No, no, no, _no_! Don't do this, please, I didn't just imagine that you spoke, Chanyeol. You spoke the other day! Are we really going back? Really? Or you don't want to talk to me, is that it??” he asked him almost angrily but more desperately.

 

Sadness filled Chanyeol's eyes. So he didn't go back to how he was, he just didn't talk to him. It was enough for Baekhyun to shout at him though.

 

“Talk to me, damn it!” he said loudly and then bit his lip, lowering his voice. “Please, Chanyeol, tak to me. I was so happy, so excited that I can finally chat with you again and now..” he almost whispered and looked down at his shoes.

 

After short while, Chanyeol shyly took the other's hand in his and led him to the bench where they sat down. Yet the tall boy didn't let go of Baekhyun's hand. “Didn't you leave me because I was talking too much?” his beautiful voice was heard and Baekhyun's heart broke and then repaired.

 

Broke because of what Chanyeol said and repaired because he did say it.  _So he didn't talk because he thought that I left him because he talked more than before? My fault? And I yelled at him.._ he thought and squeezed Chanyeol's hand, soon looking up with apologetic stare.

 

“No, no, I didn't leave you. I'm sorry if you thought I did. Our class had a school trip and I didn't have a chance to tell you that. I didn't have your number so I couldn't text you either and I was in a hurry because I wasn't packed and it was so sudden.. Okay, not so sudden but I forgot about it so it WAS sudden for me and I just.. I'm sorry, really. And I'm sorry for shouting but I was just so happy and excited whole trip because I knew we could talk. I missed you so damn much and I-” he stopped suddenly and widened his eyes.

 

Did he just coffess to Chanyeol that he missed him?  _Yes, so what now?!_ He didn't really have a chance to think about it because the next thing he hears is Chanyeol's laughter. Looking up he bit his lip.  _Is he laughing at me??_ he thought and blush crept into his cheeks – his face, neck and even ears were on fire – that embarrassed he was.

 

“Oh my.. you're so cute, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol said with big smile on his lips, showing his perfect teeth and just as Baekhyun was about to answer something – which would probably just embarrass him more – he felt big, strong arms wrapping around his waist. Yes, Chanyeol was, indeed, hugging him.

 

“I missed you, too. A lot.” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun could feel hot breath against his ear.

 


	8. And Then After..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning! - there's a mention of abuse in this chapter

After comig to his senses, Baekhyun hugged the latter back though he was blushing. It was nice, knowing that the other boy missed him, too and that he was still talking. In that moment, the younger boy realized he wanted to take advantage of that fact and so, after pulling away from embrace – though he would love to stay there – he looked at Chanyeol and smiled.

 

“We have to catch up.. but be prepared that I will ask a lot and you have to answer. You owe me that, Park Chanyeol.” he said and chuckled.

 

Chanyeol was expecting that so it came naturally that he chuckled and nodded, ready for his questions.

The older boy talked a lot that day. They talked about what Chanyeol liked to eat, liked to do, what kind of music he liked and all the questions Baekhyun answered before. It was unfair to him that Chanyeol knew everything about him yet he knew nothing about him so right after the latter recovered from question he gave him, he attacked him with another serie of questions – what was he studying, how was he those days when Baekhyun was on trip, if he talked to Kai, if he had fun, if Kai's mother cried and things like that. He was really surprised to hear that Chanyeol was studying foreign language called  _Slovak language._ As it seemed, the latter really liked it and he was very smart too so Baekhyun asked him to tell him something in that language he was studying. 

 

“* _Ľúbim ťa, Baekhyun._ “ he said in perfect accent but Baekhyun didn't understand, how could he. It was similar to French. [ * _meaning 'I love you'_ ]

 

“What does it mean? It sounds nice.” younger boy chuckled softly and tilted his head when he spotted kind of shy expression on the other's face.

 

“Uh.. it means.. that I appreciate you.” he said, scratching his nape and the sight was adorable.

 

Baekhyun's heart melted and he said that he felt the same for him. Both chuckled over their shy exchange of compliments and then started talking again, Baekhyun once again being the one who asked questions, making sure that Chanyeol won't just decide to be quiet again. But it seemed he didn't have to try because as silent as Chanyeol has been before, that talkative he was now – maybe it was because he actually missed talking before but couldn't. Baekhyun didn't mind it though, thankfully accepting whatever long speeches the other gave. On the opposite, Chanyeol became even more attractive for shorter boy, especially with his deep voice and genuine laugh. He wasn't perfect, of course he wasn't, but Baekhyun didn't mind anything because he already liked this boy a lot.

It was very late when they decided to say their goodbyes – Chanyeol's throat sore and his voice was raspy due to sudden talking session – and they made an appointment right next day again. Both of them went to sleep with huge smiles on their faces that evening.

 

***

 

The boys met day after, and day after.. until it was anniversary of their first year of friendship – including those 4 or 5 months when the boy was still silent. In time being, they got much closer, able to be called best friends because they shared literally everything together, they also got used to visit each other in their houses and cuddling was their new most favorite activity. It was awkward at first, boy not knowing how they should lay down or sit on a couch but after hours of talking and laughing they naturally moved into position that was comfortable. Surprising was that they never got bored or annoyed at each other, their time flying as it was spent with happiness. Little did they know that their friendship was crossing lines with relationship but they didn't act upon it. Baekhyun was too shy to mention something and Chanyeol, on the other hand, didn't want to rush the latter. There were times when all he wanted to do was hug Baekhyun's slim waist and kiss him – God, how he wanted to taste those lips which smiled so beautifully! And so, they remained as friends though they were often teased for looking like lovers which just made them feel even more embarrassed.

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol's first meeting with Baekhyun's friends was hilarious. It was the day when the tall boy decided to surprise Baekhyun by coming into his school and when he saw the boy he hugged him like always. This gesture though, caught attention of Baekhyun's friends and they started shouting at him that as a teacher, he shouldn't be doing that. Yes, those dorks thought that Chanyeol was a teacher at their school. Baekhyun was ready to sink through the floor out of embarrassement but Chanyeol just bursted out laughing, soon introducing himself which made all of the boys speechless. After a while of talking they decided that they liked the tall boy – he was funny, nice and totally in love with Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun hung out with his friends a lot from that moment and Kai was added to their circle of friends, too, along with boy called Kyungsoo, Kai's neighbour.

 

***

 

It was their first anniversary of friendship when Chanyeol invited Baekhyun to come for a sleepover. The younger boy didn't even hesitate and agreed. He was surprised, however, because when he came to the latter's house he saw that Chanyeol has prepared a dinner and movies and all Baekhyun could think of was, that it looked like date. He was wrong though. After nice dinner with soft laughter and comfortable topics, Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand and led him toward couch just so he could make a confession. One he has never said aloud.

 

He looked nervous, Baekhyun noticed that, when he took his hand and started playing with his finger – something he was used to now – and it made the younger boy nervous and worried, too. Just as he was about to ask what's wrong, Chanyeol stopped him with his hand before he took a deep breath and started talking.

 

“I know.. that you've been curious about this thing and it wasn't easy for me to bring it up. You have to understand, that I.. whole my life, I did my best to forget about it and though it never worked, I never tried to talk about it. As you know, I rather stopped talking alltogether.. But you- I think you deserve to know what happened and why I wasn't able to talk, Baek.” Chanyeol said, his voice shaking just a bit and Baekhyun knew, what exactly was the latter about to say.

 

His heart started beating faster – maybe because he was anxious yet curious – and he bit his lip, looking at Chanyeol's face. Seeing the other so nervous and shaky was something he didn't see much and he was thankful because this sight was painful. Intertwining their fingers, Baekhyun squeezed his fingers in reassurance.  _I'm here, Chanyeol, you're safe._ Chanyeol looked up and smiled softly before clearing his throat.

 

“My mom.. she loved to sing. She sang all the time and made me do the same. _I like singing with my boy, so make me happy, my dear son._ She used to say it every time I refused to sing. I was just a boy, small boy, at that time and soon I loved singing as much as she did. We always had fun together, making performance for my.. father.” he started and his voice shook terribly when he said 'father'. “We were very happy, you know. I have never imagined..” he stopped talking, tears gathering in his eyes and Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to wipe those tears away. Yet, he didn't push him more. After few seconds, the taller boy spoke again. “One summer day.. I was playing outside with a ball. It flew on the road so I ran for it and.. I got the ball but there was this truck going toward me and I suddenly couldn't move so I.. my mom.. she..” Chanyeol was stuttering, low sobs now interrupting his speech. Slender arms wrapped around him and the older boy leaned against Baekhyun, letting him comfort him. “She jumped there.. pushed me away.. and she got hit.” he whispered.

 

Baekhyun had hard time not to cry because seeing the latter in this state was so heartbreaking and even more when he revealed how he lost his mom. He knew that Chanyeol blamed himself for it and though he wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, it wouldn't change the way the latter felt. Minutes passed and Baekhyun thought the speech was over when Chanyeol spoke again.

 

“Ever since then.. my father's changed. He started drinking, gambling, he didn't take care of household, nor me.. He hated and blamed me, always shouting at me and splashing mom's death into my eyes. I was just a boy though, I hoped he will get better because after an year, I got better. I.. I sang when I thought of mom. But he got worse. He was always drunk and started beating me.” his voice was low but tremor and pain was still painfully audible. “Once – he wasn't even drunk – he came home and heard me singing. He.. went crazy – shouting and beating me. Then.. he just threw me on the floor, sit on me and took out knife. _That filthy mouth of yours will never speak, especially sing again, you fucking disgrace._ That's- that's what he said before he took hold of my tongue and wanted.. he wanted to cut it out.” he whispered last part of his speech.

 

Baekhyun's hold on the latter tightened and his eyes were wide, tears running down his cheeks.  _My poor Chanyeol, how hard must have your life been.._ he sobbed in his mind but didn't say a word since he saw that his angel wasn't done yet.

 

“Neighbours heard him and called the cops so he.. never had a chance to cut me but his beatings were too much so I fainted. When I woke up in the hospital.. I couldn't get myself to speak. You can't imagine what thoughts I had, how badly I wanted to die and go to my mom but.. she always said and people who take their lives, those who don't treasure it, they will never end up in heaven because they are ungrateful so I kept living..” he trailed off and this time the shorter boy knew he was over so he craddled him in his arms – though he was much smaller – and kissed the crown of his head, repeating that it was okay, that he was safe now. “I was afraid.. that if my own father didn't love me.. no one will ever be able to love me.” he whispered.

 

Baekhyun shook his head and cupped the latter's face so he would look up at him. It was heartbreaking to see his cheeks painted with tears. “Chanyeol, look at me.” He said in hushed voice and when the other boy looked into his eyes, he leaned a bit closer. “You are amazing man. So nice and honest.. also funny and caring. You are worth of loving and there are many people who love you already. Your family and friends like you a lot.” he started and when he saw that Chanyeol wanted to interrupt him he leaned even closer. “I love you, Chanyeol. I.. love you more than just a friend.” he whispered his last words and blush finally crept into his cheeks.

 

Chanyeol was surprised to hear that and his heart skipped a beat after those words. He has never imagined after that accident that he would feel like this and now this boy, this perfect boy, was confessing to him. After all the things he told him, how he killed his mother and how his father hated him.. this boy confessed to him and Chanyeol felt really loved again. Without much thought, his eyes flew to Baekhyun's lips before they met the younger's eyes again and Chanyeol closed the gap between their lips. It was innocent kiss, simple touch of lips but Chanyeol has never felt something so strong and beautiful. His eyes – just as Baekhyun's – fluttered closed and he just enjoyed the feeling of the latter's soft lips. After a moment, he moved his lips just slightly but Baekhyun followed without hesitation, sealing this confession with breathtaking kiss.

And so, that night, both of boys confessed to each other and cuddled until they fell asleep. It was also the day when – without any announcement or said agreement – they got into relationship which lasts even today.

 

_ Yes, Byun Baekhyun did more than just making silent boy talk again – he gave this boy love, hope and life again. _

 


	9. EXTRA - Hunhan - What the hell?! (1st meeting)

Slipping hands into jeans pockets, Sehun whistled low song while walking down the streets. The school has just ended and he was heading home, bored expression on his face since nothing interesting has happened at school – apart from the fact that he got to meet Baekhyun's boy. He still laughed internally at the memory how him and his friends assumed that Chanyeol was teacher molesting their friend.

Shaking his head, he runed to the right, taking route which will take him longer to get home but he wasn't in a hurry – nothing awaited him in his apartment after all.

 

“I told you, we're over. I love someone else, Guk, so just leave me alone, okay?” Sehun heard a voice – angelic voice in his opinion – as he walked slowly.

 

The male who owned that voice was probably breaking up with his boyfriend so Sehun didn't really care to look there, wanting to give those people as much privacy as he could, though he was sure that he will remember that voice for a while.

 

The other male probably replied something because that angelic voice sighed desperately. “No! I'm serious. He is.. oh! There his is! So leave me alone, okay?! That's my boyfriend. Yeobo!”

 

Sehun licked his lips, actually wanting to look at the male who had such a beautiful voice, but he didn't, not wanting to interrupt him and his boyfriend with his staring. _Yeobo,_ the boy snorted internally, shaking his head. However, he was stopped by two hands pressed against his chest.

 

“Yeobo, you're here!” angelic voice said and Sehun's eyes travelled from delicate yet a bit manly fingers to the face of boy who just called him yeobo.

 

The boy was just slightly shorter than Sehun himself and had beautiful doe like eyes (which were pleading now), his lips were pulled upward into bright smile. Sehun's heart skipped a beat but it lasted only for a second before he realized that this boy called him yeobo, indeed, though he has never seen him in his life. _What the hell?!_ Sehun frowned and was about to speak to smaller boy, tell him that he probably confused him with someone else, but before he got a chance to do so, he was silenced by pair of soft lips. His eyes widened and heart stopped beating for a moment. _What-_ he blinked, ready to push the stranger away, but in that exact moment, the boy moved his lips slowly and Sehun melted at the feeling, his eyes closing involuntary. He hummed lowly and before he could stop himself, he was moving his lips in sinc with the latter's. His hands found their way to smaller boy's hips, squeezing them lightly which earned him hum in appreciation and the other boy wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck, probably loosing himself in the kiss. Sehun heard something from his side, it sounded like angry grunt, but he couldn't care less, letting this unfamiliar boy kiss the daylight out of him.

After a while, Sehun felt like he needed to take control over this kiss so he parted his lips, taking boy's bottom lip between his and he started nibbling and sucking on it, enjoying the taste. It was when the stranger let out sexy whimper that Sehun got to his senses and pulled away (earning adorable whimper from the boy), gasping for air. Opening his eyes, he looked at the beautiful boy who happened to look at him as well. The boy's eyes widened in panic and he turned around, ready to run, but Sehun grabbed his hand, not letting him go.

 

“Not so fast, stranger. You can't assault someone and then flee without any explanation.” Sehun said in husky voice from kiss and he felt the latter shiver.

 

“I-I can explain.” said the boy and Sehun chuckled.

 

“You better. You're lucky I'm not some homophobic freak.”

 

“Yeah.. Thanks, by the way.”

 

Sehun just raised his eyebrow in surprise and question. Did the boy really thank him for the kiss? Smaller boy rolled his eyes as if he knew what was Sehun thinking and then took his hand, pulling him on a bench. They sat there for a while and Sehun didn't speak, seeing that the latter was trying to collect his thoughts and think of the best way to explain. His waiting was rewarded.

 

“Don't think that I'm some freak, please.” he started and the look he got from Sehun made him wince – rather cute action if you asked Sehun – and shake his head. “I'm not, really! My ex was freak and didn't want to leave me alone. I tried to tell him that I'm not single anymore but he didn't believe me. And it got pretty annoying because he was actually stalking me!” he said angrily.

 

“Police?” Sehun suggested but the boy shook his head right a way.

 

“Tried that. But that asshole told them he's my boyfriend and they kicked me out, saying I should solve my disgusting 'fuck boy' problems alone.” he scoffed as he imitated a police officer but he was obviously hurt that people who should help other didn't want to help him when he needed it. “So today.. it got too much, he wanted to follow me home so I just.. wanted some help and then I saw you.” the boy said, his cheecks slowly tinting lightly.

 

Sehun listened to him, frowning when he heard that police refused to help him, but when he finished, Sehun found it a bit funny, amusing yet kind of brave – most of people in Korea are homophobic so the boy must have been either very desperate or brave (or both) to grab first guy he saw.

 

“And then you kissed me.”

 

“Yes. I mean, no! Well, yes, but it wasn't my plan. I just wanted my ex to see me with you.” he said lowly, eyes glued to the ground and Sehun could swear that the boy's cheeks got darker than before.

 

“So.. why did you kiss me?” he asked finally and was met with silence.

 

The boy played with his fingers before he took a deep breath and looked up at Sehun. “Because.. your lips looked really tempting. And then you looked like you were about to yell at me but that asshole was still there so I didn't think and kissed you. And it was nice.” he said but his last sentence was just a whisper.

 

Sehun heard him though and his cheeks tinted unintentionally because this beautiful boy just shamelessly complimented his lips AND his kissing skills. Both of the boys were quiet until Sehun cleared his throat.

 

“Name.” he said and when the other boy looked at him confused, he lifted corner of his lips upwards. “What's your name? I deserve to know.”

 

“Oh.. Luhan.” the boy – Luhan – said and smiled. “What about yours?”

 

“Oh.. I'm that stranger who let you kiss him and you enjoyed it.” he smirked and stood up, leaving behind boy whose jaw was dropped in surprise and shock.

 

“Wh- yah! Wait up!” Luhan shouted and jumped on his feet, following Sehun. “Tell me your name. Come on--! You kissed me back, so I deserve to know!”

 

Sehun laughed before stopping and turning to the latter. “I guess you have a point. And I'm a fair man so.. Sehun's the name.” he said, flashing the boy charming smile and Luhan had to blink few times before he smiled back, nodding.

 

“Nice to meet you, Sehun. And thanks again.”

 

Sehun hummed and waved at the boy before walking again. He was about to cross the road when angelic voice stopped him.

 

“Hey, Sehun!” Luhan called after him to catch his attention and when Sehun stopped and looked around, the boy walked up to him with grin stretching on his face. “If you'd like to hang out, call me.” he said and pressed a piece of paper into taller boy's hand before walking away.

 

Sehun looked at the number and chuckled. This was definitely interesting afternoon, after all.

 


	10. EXTRA - Kaisoo - Devil with an Angel's face (1st meeting)

ai was sitting on the stairs in front of his house, leaning back on his elbows while listening to some music played in his headphones since he had nothing better to do. He moved his head from left to the right in thrythm of a song and sag along few lines when suddenly, big white van stopped in front of a house next to his own. Pulling out headphones, he curiously looked there, wondering what was happening. He could see at least four men getting out of a van and so he stood up, ready to go closer and ask them who they are – don't get him wrong, he wasn't one of those annoying brats but he was being careful about his neighbourhood, knowing that anything could happen and he wanted to be prepared if he would need to protect his family.

 

“New neighbours.” Kai's mom appeared out of out nowhere, standing behind her son. “Go and greet them if you want. It's just polite to make them feel welcomed. I'm cooking.” she said, earning approving hum from Kai.

 

After the boy nodded, he started walking there and once he stepped closer, the first thing that caught his attention was a boy, standing near van's door. The said boy was very beautiful in Kai's opinion – having big owl like eyes with honesty shining from them and that being the thing which made them so damn attractive. The next were plump lips which could put into shame any girl's lips if they should be compared and the boy had dark hair with fine body on top of everything. Not skinny type of body, no, Kai could guess that the boy had small belly which didn't make him any less attractive, the opposite, actually.

Kai bit his bottom lip and stepped even closer while coughing slightly to catch the boy's attention. And he did, indeed. Dark haired boy loked at him and his lips stretched into smile.  _So beautiful,_ Kai thought, amazed.

 

“Umm, can I help you?” the boy asked and Kai wondered how could even his voice be so perfect – so soft and soothing.

 

“Oh! I just came to greet you. I'm your neighbour.” Kai smiled, pointing his thumb to the house behind his back.

 

“Really?” the boy sounded surprised. “That's so nice of you!” he continued, smiling even wider before he introduced himself, lifting his hand and offering it for a handshake. “I'm Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“I'm Kim Jongin, but I go by Kai.” he smiled and shook the latter's hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kai. Please, take care of me.” Kyungsoo said in almost cute manner, eyes curling up into crescents as he looked into Kai's eyes.

 

Kai just nodded, smiling widely.  _Oh yeah, I will,_ he thought and smirked internally before his mouth worked before his brain could. “Are you busy right now?” he asked and then smiled sheepishly, thinking about how the boy literally just moved in there so he probably WAS busy. He was proven wrong though.

 

“I.. uh, I should help them with boxes but I'm pretty free after, actually.” he said and licked his lips – which didn't go unnoticed by Jongin – before he continued. “Wanna help?” he grinned.

 

“Sure! On one condition though.” he grinned mischievously and when Kyungsoo tilted his head curiously, he chuckled. “After helping.. you have to go with me. For a cake or ice-cream or anything you prefer.”

 

These words made Kyungsoo laugh softly and nod, offering his pinky with obvious playfulness in his actions. The other boy couldn't help but chuckle and hook his pinky with Kyungsoo's, imitating him as if accepting his promise. Both of boys noticed that small spark which went through their bodies when their fingers touched even briefly.

After that they turned to van and slowly helped the men to carry boxes into half empty house. Kai has never been inside so he was nicely surprised to see how nice the interior was. It looked cozy though the house itself was quite big and spacious. One thing Kai noticed was, that the Do family had many boxes. It didn't mean that he was complaining, no, because he had great fun with Kyungsoo, joking and laughing, even mocking the older boy – yes, he found out that this boy was really one year older than him – but he was surprised that they had so many things with them. When Kai and his mom were moving into their current house they didn't take as many things, only those most important ones. But later, Kyungsoo admitted that their family found it hard to let go of things which held too many memories so they decided to take them all and hide them in the basement or garage.

Once they finished helping with boxes, boys decided to go for a small cake as a celebration for successful moving in for Kyungsoo. Of course, Kai paid for it as a welcoming cake and he must admit, he didn't mind it a bit. He realized that he quite liked the boy – even beside his great body. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice the body because it was when they were moving boxes that Kyungsoo's t-shirt would ride up when he was putting up a box, exposing his soft skin and Kai wanted nothing more than to touch that skin. He also noticed how perfect the latter's ass was, when the boy would bend to pick up another box and Kai had hard time with keeping his hands AND crotch away from his ass. And then, there were times when Kyungsoo would accidentaly touch his thigh or bump his back into Jongin's chest when he tripped over his own foot or the time when he laughed and his hand lingered on Kai's shoulder longer than it should. At those times, Kai thought that the boy did it on purpose, to drive him crazy but right after this thought the boy would smile oh-so-sheepishly and apologize, and Kai's thoughts disappeared, his mouth saying it was okay, that it could happen to anyone because the boy looked so cute and so.. beautiful. So, indeed, Kai noticed the body and the face but he also liked the way Kyungsoo talked, the way he would make jokes or totally accidental innuedos he used, even the way he could become serious and nostalgic in moment just to smile brightly and talk about something completely different. He was definitely the type of guy Kai liked.

 

“You're not even listening, are you?” Kyungsoo huffed playfully, seeing that Kai was somewhat day-dreaming.

 

“I'm sorry- you just so tired me out today.” he joked, grinning at the boy who ate his cake.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo let his knee bump into Kai's. “Please- Do you really have zero stamina? That would be really sad, Kai.” he teased him and Jongin couldn't help but feel sign of double meaning in his speech.

 

“My stamina is very high, excuse you, but I like to show it somewhere else, and not picking up boxes.” he said automatically, his playful side showing up without him really intending it.

 

For a moment he was afraid that the boy would be put off with his teasing, finding it weird that he said it to another boy, but he was proven wrong once again.

 

“Mhhm, thought so. Will you ever show it to me then?” Kyungsoo asked lowly, head tilting to the side just slightest bit while his eyes were shamelessly locked with the other boy's and Kai was wondering how the hell could he sound so sensual yet look so innocent.

 

He wasn't shy boy. Kai was almost king in flirting and making skinship so he didn't hesitate in responding to Kyungsoo's question, corner of his lips turning upwards into small smirk. “Hmm.. if you try hard, maybe I will.”

 

Kyungsoo took another bite of his cake before his deep brown eyes looked up at Kai again. He leaned his body closer almost invisibly but one his hand rested on Kai's thigh under the table, causing the boy to shiver lightly just from the touch. Next minute, his fingers were very slowly, teasingly inching upward while his eyes shone innocently. The look in his eyes was so believable that no one who would pass by would guess what did his hand do under that table. “Why though? Why should I try hard for something like that? Can't we just, I don't know, do something where it shows?” he asked while his hand squeezed Kai's thigh dangerously close to his crotch.

 

Kai gasped and squirmed lightly, looking into the older's eyes, surprised by his daring actions accompanied by his innocent face. It could have been an angle of light but Kai would swear he saw small smirk appearing on Kyungsoo's lips before it disappeared. It was almost embarrassing how Kai started feeling aroused so he caught the latter's hand under the table, his eyes darkening and voice dropping lower. “Kyungsoo.. Don't push your luck with me..” he said, warning him before he could do something that would destroy.. friendship that has started to form between them.

 

Kyungsoo just smiled widely and nodded, waiting until Kai let go of his hand before he took back his hand – not before letting his fingers teasingly graze against his crotch though which earned him low growl.

They finished their cakes in silence and glances at each other, both of them making small signs, using body language which created very visible tension between them. After buying drinks for a walk, they stepped out of the cafe and started walking home, their hands “accidentally” bumping into each other while they walked, or their shoulders brushing against each other before Kyungsoo suddenly sighed. Kai looked at him curiously and before he could even ask what was wrong the older boy pulled him into darker alley, immediately pinning him on the brick wall there. Without a word, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kai's plump ones. Pleasing shiver ran through both of their bodies and their eyes fluttered close, the boys letting the feeling to take over them. They moved their lips slowly though they felt the lust which was waiting to consume them both and Kai's hands ended on Kyungsoo's waist, gripping his sides as he tried to control himself. After a moment they pulled away, gasping for air and once they opened their eyes, Kai tilted his head in question. The other boy blushed for the first time and smiled almost shyly, making him look so innocent that Kai wanted to hug him close and never let go.

 

“I.. just.. The tension was killing me.” he said lowly.

 

Kai leaned against the wall behind him and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “I know.. but this didn't really help me, Kyungsoo. It only made it harder.”

 

“Well.. let's go to my house and make you feel better then.” Kyungsoo said shamelessly and Kai's eyes shot open.

 

_W-what??!!_

 


End file.
